


Mythical Hell

by Walang_Tinta



Series: Welcome to Mobile Legends! [3]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walang_Tinta/pseuds/Walang_Tinta
Summary: Solo, Duo, or Trio, doesn't matter, you can't escape the trolls.Sometimes you become one.





	Mythical Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my chats with Anzsketch from IG. It was fun writing this since it gave me rest from writing my other long fics.

**"YOUR TEAM IS BANNING"**

S5: Show

S5: I'll be last pick

S1: I want to use Harith, Matches: 1492, Win Rate:90.43%

S1: Ban Lunox (Mage)

S1: Me and S4 duo

S1: He'll Tank

S1: Pick Khufra or Grock if open

S4: K

S2: I recommend Harith (Mage)

S2: I'll MM

S2: I want to use Claude Matches: 860, Win Rate: 60.52%

S2: I want to use Karrie Matches: 720 Win, Rate: 58.82%

S2: I want to use Granger Matches: 460 Win, Rate: 63.58%

S1: I recommend Granger (Marksman)

S4: I recommend Granger (Marksman)

S1: Ban Lunox (Mage)

S4: Ban Kaja (Fighter)

S4: We Need a Tank

S4: S5 show hero

**"** <strike>LUNOX</strike> **"**

**"THE ENEMY IS BANNING"**

S3: I'll fighter

S1: I recommend Chou (Fighter)

S1: I recommend Thamuz (Fighter)

S1: I recommend Leomord (Fighter)

S1: I recommend Terizla (Fighter)

S4: S5 at least show hero

S4: S5

S3: My MMR of Alucard is 1253. I want to use Alucard.

S1: Don't be a dick.

S3: This only fighter I know

S1: Lie. That MMR too low.

S1: Get updated on the meta

S1: I recommend Gusion (Assassin)

S1: I recommend Selena (Assassin)

S1: I recommend Helcurt (Assassin)

S1: I recommend Hayabusa (Assassin)

S3: No

S3: Only Alu

"<strike>LYLIA</strike>"

**"YOUR TEAM IS BANNING"**

S4: Alu spammer?

S4: One trick Alu?

S1: PLEEAASE

S1: PICK SOMEONE ELSE

S4: Show wr first s3

S4: S5?

S3: **** you

S3: Meta Slaves

S1: Report s3

S1: Cancer

S1: You're not meta

S3: Alucard strong

S4: WINRATE

S3: Trust me

S1: You're still not Meta

S3: You used OP hero to mythic

S3: NOB

S1:Ban Alucard (Fighter)

S3: Ban Harith (Mage)

S1:Ban Alucard (Fighter)

S3: Ban Harith (Mage)

S1:Ban Alucard (Fighter)

S3: Ban Harith (Mage)

"<strike>KAJA</strike>"

**"THE ENEMY IS BANNING"**

S3: I'm New York No. 1 Alucard, I want to use Alucard

S4: WR OR GET LOST ALU SPAMMER

S1: .l.

S2: Don't ruin my wr pls

S5: HAHAHAHAHA

"<strike>KHUFRA</strike>"

**"PLEASE PICK A HERO"**

"HARITH"

"((GRANGER))"

**"THE ENEMY IS PICKING"**

"GROCK"

"ESMERALDA"

**"YOUR TEAM IS PICKING"**

Harith: ****

Harith: You should've shown your Grock

Harith: So Granger could switch you

S4: Sorry

Harith: Double Tank

Harith: Go Mino S3

S4: I want to use Tigreal Matches: 568 Winrate: 57%

S3: No only Alu

Harith: ****ing adjust S3

S3: So it's ok if he use non-meta hero?

S3: Hypocrite

Harith: He more useful than you

Harith: So you know Alu not meta?

Harith: Pick other hero

S3: No

"TIGREAL"

"ALUCARD"

**"THE ENEMY IS PICKING"**

Harith: GDIAF Alu

Alucard: **** you

Tigreal: Bye Bye star

Tigreal: S5 show hero

Tigreal: S5?

S5: I've reached the Expert of Hero Fanny. I want to use Fanny.

Tigreal: WR

S5: I've reached the Expert of Hero Fanny. I want to use Fanny.

Alucard: Nobs

S5: I've reached the Expert of Hero Fanny. I want to use Fanny.

S5: I've reached the Expert of Hero Fanny. I want to use Fanny.

S5: I've reached the Expert of Hero Fanny. I want to use Fanny.

Harith: ****ING MATCHMAKING

Harith: *****

Granger: Win streak was good while it lasted.

"KARRIE"

"THAMUZ"

**"YOUR TEAM IS PICKING"**

"FANNY"

**"THE ENEMY IS PICKING"**

Harith: **** trolls

Harith: I can't play this hero in rank much

Harith: Then I got you 2 nobs

Harith: ****

"MINSITTHAR"

Harith: Trolls in mythic

Granger: GG

Tigreal: Granger me and Harith Inv you later

Granger: K

Alucard: You underestimate Alu

Alucard: Watch

Harith: Stfu

* * *

"**DEFEAT**"

Do you want to report [Alucard] and [Fanny]?

☑ Idling/Going Offline

☑ Negative Player

☑ Using Cheats

☑ Using Profanity

☑ Low Skill Level

☑ Intentional Feeding

Please elaborate the situation:

Uninstall ML

.l.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super stoked about this Mystery Squad 😁


End file.
